<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Fun [Dreier] by MischievousHiddleston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753412">Double Fun [Dreier]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston'>MischievousHiddleston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, seine Illusion und die Tochter von Stark haben, als Loki von einer Mission zurückkehrt, viel Spaß miteinander.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Fun [Dreier]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki und Tony Starks Tochter</p><p>Y/N rannte aus ihrem Zimmer, sobald sie die Nachricht hörte, dass die Avengers und Loki zurückgekehrt sind. Sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo, als sie sich erinnert, dass JARVIS den Tower ihres Vaters, Tony Stark, überwachte. Wenn sie sein Zimmer erreichen, atmete sie mehrmals tief durch, um ihre Herzfrequenz zu verlangsamen, bevor sie klopfte. Nach einigen Momenten öffnete Loki die Tür. Sein Haar tropfte und er trug lediglich ein Handtuch um seine Hüften. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging er zu der Seite, um Y/N in das Zimmer zu lassen. Loki schloss die Tür, nach einem kurzen Blick in den Flur. Er drehte sich zu Y/N und begegnete ihrem Blick. Mit einem großen Schritt trat er näher zu Y/N und zog sie an ihrer Taille so dicht wie nur möglich an sich. Er umfasst ihre Wange bevor Loki sie unerwartet küsste. Y/N zog sich leicht aus Loki’s Kuss zurück und lächelte ihn an.  »Hat jemand dich auf den Weg hierher gesehen?« <br/> »Nein, du weißt, dass ich immer vorsichtig bin.« Y/N kämmte mit ihren Fingern leicht durch sein nasses schwarzes Haar. <br/>»Wenn dein Vater das von uns wissen würde, würde er daran Zweifel haben.« Loki schien traurig darüber zu sein.<br/> »Wir werden es ihm erzählen, wenn er erkennt, dass du dich verändert hast, aber lass uns nicht mehr über mein Vater reden.« Y/N küsste Loki und er erwiderte den Kuss ohne zu zögern. Er hob Y/N hoch und sie wickelte ihre Beine fest um seine Hüften. <br/> »Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, Y/N.« Er drückte sie neben an die Wand neben der Tür und seine linke Hand neben die Seite ihres Kopfs. Loki begann ihren Hals zu küssen.  »Ich will dich so sehr.« <br/> »Dann nimm mich, ich gehöre dir.« Loki stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging zu seinem Bett. Vorsichtig legte er Y/N auf das Bett, Y/N kroch zurück, bis sie das Kopfende des Betts erreicht hatte. Loki kroch mit einem hungrigen Blick, als wäre sie seine Beute, auf sie zu. Er zog Y/N vorsichtig an ihren Fußgelenken zu sich. Y/N lag flach auf dem Bett und Loki kroch über sie. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und raubte Y/N ihren Atem. Langsam begann er ihr Shirt aufzuknöpfen, obwohl er es mit Leichtigkeit verschwinden lassen hätte können. Er hob sie leicht hoch, als er ihr Shirt über ihre Schultern streift und es auf den Boden neben dem Bett fallen ließ. Loki öffnete ihre Hose und zog es gemeinsam mit ihrem Höschen über ihre Beine. Er begann ihren Körper hinunter zu küssen. Y/N versuchte ihn zu berühren, aber Loki fing ihre Handgelenke und legte sie neben ihren Kopf. <br/> »Bring mich nicht dazu dich festzubinden.« Loki warnte Y/N, bevor er sein Weg hinunter fortsetzte. Schließlich war er dort angekommen, wo sie ihn am meisten benötigte. Er bewegte sein Finger über ihr nasse Falte, bevor er einen Finger in ihre Muschi steckte und begann ihn in und aus ihr zu pumpen. Y/N stöhnte laut und Loki begann an ihrem Kitzler zu saugen.<br/> »Oh, mein Gott Loki.« Ihr stöhne erfüllte den gesamten Raum. Loki lächelte sie schelmisch an.<br/> »Ja, meine Liebe, ich bin dein Gott! Stöhn für deinen Gott.« Er pumpte nun zwei Finger schneller in ihre Muschi. Er saugte fester an ihrem Kitzler und spürte, um seine Finger, wie sie enger wurde.  »Komm für mich! Komm für dein Gott!« Y/N versteift sich, bevor sie über Loki‘s Gesicht kam. Als Y/N’s Sicht wieder klarer wurde sah sie Loki mit einem schelmischen Lächeln über sich als er seine Finger ableckte. Y/N spürte die Spitze von Loki’s Schwanz an ihrem Eingang, sie war überrascht, da sie nicht bemerkt hat, dass Loki sein Handtuch abgelegt hatte. Loki Verband seine und ihre Hände miteinander, als er seinen Schwanz langsam in ihre Muschi drückte. Als er sein Schwanz vollständig in ihre war, keuchten beide laut hörbar. Y/N küsste ihn, als er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen.<br/> »Oh Gott…Schneller…Loki.« Y/N stöhnte, als Loki seinen Schwanz schneller und härter in sie pumpte. Loki hielt ihre Hüften fest, als er Y/N mit seinem Schwanz füllte. Er zog sich aus ihr heraus und drehte Y/N um, als er ihre Muschi von hinten mit seinem Schwanz füllte. Er rieb ihren Kitzler, als er sie schnell seinen Schwanz in sie pumpte. Loki zog sie hoch und hielt sie vorsichtig mit seiner Hand am Hals fest. Er küsste ihren Hals und das laute Stöhnen von beiden füllte den Raum.<br/> »Hast du Lust auf doppelten Spaß?« Loki fragte heißer in ihr Ohr, Y/N konnte keine klaren Worte herausbringen und nickte lediglich zustimmend. Eine Illusion von Loki erschien neben dem Bett. Loki zog seinen harten Schwanz aus ihrer Muschi und drehte Y/N zu sich um. Er hob linkes Bein um seine Hüfte und drückte seinen Schwanz in ihre enge Muschi. Der zweite Loki schmiert seinen Schwanz währenddessen mit Schmiermittel ein. Y/N spürte wie das Bett sich bewegte, als der andere Loki sich hinter sie setzte. Y/N spürte den Schwanz des anderen Loki an dem Eingang ihres Hintern, bevor er sich langsam in ihren Arsch drückte. Als sein Schwanz  vollständig in ihrem Arsch vergraben war, keuchten alle  drei.  »Norns, du fühlst dich wunderbar an in beiden Löchern.« Loki begann synchron mit dem anderen Loki in Y/N zu stoßen. Sie hielt sich fest an Loki’s Schulter, als sie von den beiden harten, langen Schwänzen gefickt wurde. Loki traf ihren G-Punkt in ihrer Muschi. Durch beide Schwänzen fühlte Y/N sich unglaublich gefüllt. Loki beugte sich hinunter und nahm ihren Nippel in seinen Mund. Die Hände von den beiden Loki’s waren überall und die Stöße von den Schwänzen der Loki’s war perfekt synchron, da Loki die Illusion steuerte. Y/N wurde enger um Loki herum und er wusste, dass sie jeden Moment kommen würde. Er und die Illusion stießen sie noch ein paar Mal fest in sie, bevor sie sich versteift und kam. Beide Loki fickten sie durch ihren Orgasmus, bis beide ihr Sperma in ihren Arsch und Muschi schossen. Y/N brach auf Loki’s Schulter zusammen. Der andere Loki zog sich aus ihrem Schwanz aus ihrem Arschloch heraus, dass Sperma floss aus ihr heraus. Loki ließ die Illusion verschwinden. Er legte Y/N auf das Bett und schwebte über ihr. Y/N öffnete ihre Augen ein wenig und lächelte ihn an. Er wusste genau,, was Y/N wollte. Loki legte ihre Beine um seine Hüften und hielt sich am Kopfende mit einer seiner Hände fest, als er begann in sie zu stoßen. Sie hielt sich an Loki’s Rücken fest, sie kratzte mit ihren Fingernägeln über seinen Rücken. Er stieß mit seinem Schwanz fest und hart in ihre Muschi.<br/> »Oh Gott…Loki…« Loki setzte sich auf seine Knie und schlug in einem anderen Winkel in ihr Muschi. Ihre Brüste hüpfen durch seine Stöße auf und ab. Er begann ihren Kitzler zu reiben.<br/> »Komm für mich! Komm um meinen Schwanz.« Loki stöhnte. Y/N würde erneut enger um Loki’s Schwanz. Beide kamen gemeinsam zum Orgasmus. Das heiße Sperma von Loki füllte Y/N und ihr Körper wurde steif. Als beide von ihrem Höhepunkt herunter kamen, zog sich Loki aus ihrer Muschi heraus. Das Sperma floss aus ihrer Muschi ohne Ende. Loki stand vom Bett auf und ging in das Badezimmer. Nach einigen Momenten trat er wieder aus dem Badezimmer mit einem Waschlappen in der Hand. Er stellte sich neben das Bett und säubert Y/N’s Muschi und Oberschenkel von seinem Sperma. Loki schmiss ihn neben das Bett, legte sich neben Y/N und zog die Decke über beide. Er zog Y/N in seiner Arme und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.<br/> »Wie war die Mission?« Y/N zog kleine Kreise auf seiner Brust.<br/> »Gut, aber ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst.« Y/N hob ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Sie küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.<br/> »Ich liebe dich.«<br/> »Ich liebe dich auch.« Er zog Y/N runter und küsste sie. Plötzlich öffnete sich Loki’s Zimmertür.<br/> »Hey Loki, ich wollte...« Tony brach ab, als er Loki und seine Tochter im Bett liegen sah.  »Meine Güte. Eine Warnung wäre schön. Ich werde später noch mal mit dir reden, wenn ihr Angezogen seit.« Tony verließ das Zimmer. Y/N und Loki sahen sich verwundert an.<br/> »Er weiß von uns?« Y/N fragte. <br/> »Wir waren beide nicht wirklich subtile was unsere Beziehung angeht.«</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>